Metroid Prime
Overview Metroid Prime is what some people call art, others call it religion, and what I call a neat game. It takes place on a planet that looks exactly like Earth, but with animals, animals on massive amounts of steroids. You play the as a bounty hunter under the name Samus Aran, but you dont even hunt anything, or collect, money, or arrest suspects of abused steroids. Instead, your main mission is to find animals that want to attack you, be caressed by you, or both and incinerate them to fried bits. Along the way you'll meet some friendly pirates that don't want to steal your booty, they just want to roll-play sword fights, and unfortunatly, you tke them way too serious, and again, incinerate them to more fried bits. One of the minor aspects of the game is that you have to collect dumb power-ups, like spider ball, so that your ball form (which shouldn't exist anyway) can roll up walls and get to new heights that contain, new power-ups! (what a surprise) Anyway, the game is a great deal of fun and I highly recommend this game that is into the FPA (first-person adventure) genre (anything but that call of duty crap at least). The Story (spoiler warning) It all started when I saw this cool looking game at gamestop. My dad purchased it for me, (as it was only $20 anyway) and I got home to play it. My mother, however, did not want me playing shooters at the time, so as soon as she saw it, she threw it away in the trash. One year later, I asked a guy at Block Buster, if there were any copies of Super Smash Bros. Melee. He said no, but he wanted to get rid of some GameCube games of his own for $5 on a Friday. The next Friday, he had shown me 5 games (Pikmin, Pacman World 2, Fantasy Star Online, Metroid Prime, and some other one that I do not remember), and 2 memory cards 301 blocks and 61 blocks I believe. My mother made me get rid of Metroid Prime, yet again, but at least this time I game it to a neighbor. Several years had passed, and a guy at a Swap Meet was selling a collectable copy, for only $12, so I swooped it. Satisfaction followed, as I was finally able to play the game I sought out, 3 times over. (bulls&%t spoiler ends here) The Actual Story (don't worry, this one's actually a spoiler warning) Our story begins with a ship landing on an artificial moon of some planet, and you're sent in to kill a 3 legged spider thing. After about 10 tries, you'll think you've gained victory, but fooled have you been, for you must now evacuate before everything explodes! After you leave there, you wind up in a forest with and underground volcano system, a desert, and a series of ice caves. You're basic goal is to aquire every power-up, and kill everything on sight. Now, usually that makes for a bad thing, but you can't go wrong with metroid. (did I spoil too much???) The Suit Upgrades Oh yeah, did I mention that all the power-ups you collect get applied to a full suit of armor you wear for the entire game? Anyway, these suite items could be anything, from new projectile support for you arm cannon, to a re-coloration of the actual suit. these upgrades allow access to usually areas you would not be able to get into otherwise. The Music Metroid music has never been bad, and even though they're usually just recycled jams from the previous game, peppered with a little bit of remix, the songs really never get old. One cool thing I noticed is that the further you are into the game, the more instruments, or upbeat the song will get, So even though there's a lot of back-tracking, You'll most likely not hear the same song more than 5 times. Replayability A lot of Nintendo games have been known to be greatly replayable, and Metroid is one of those franchises in which people like to speed run. So yes, this game is highly replayable. Review and Final Impressions I probably put more effort into playing this game than Pokemon XD, and I was, and am still not disappointed from the overall experience from the game, so I'll give this game my second 10/10 Bowling Pins. If you hadn't already played this game yet, then act now, I promise you won't be sorry. Category:Reviews Category:Our Game Library